The princess who fell in love with a blue rose
by Faded Smile
Summary: Princess Maron needs to melt Prince Chiaki's heart, so he can love again. And when she does Noin comes along
1. Do blue roses really exist

A/N: Hehe I LOVE KKJ!! I mean yea.. I have to work on my other fictions too but KKJ fictions are so addictable! [Note: -_-;; that's not even a word. Sarah made it up.] Well I hope you will like this story! Hehe ^0^.  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own KKJ[Kamikaze Kaitou Jeanne] even though I really want to.. my drawing skills just suck monkey butt! Hehe well enjoy!  
  
The tale of a Princess who fell in love with a blue rose  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
In my Fiction, following characters are know as:  
  
Kusakabe Maron: The only princess of the Eastern hemisphere of the Earth, she is 16.  
  
Nagoya Chiaki: The only prince of the western hemisphere of Earth, he is 17.  
  
Fin Fish: Messenger of Princess Maron, currently in love with Access, age unidentified. Fin is also Maron's pet dove.  
  
Access Time: Messenger of Prince Chiaki, currently in love with Fin, age unidentified. Access is also Chiaki's pet hawk.  
  
Miyako: Maron's best friend. She is currently 16.  
  
Yamato: Chiaki's best friend. He is currently 17.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
During the 45th century [A/N: It takes place in the future.] the Earth was know to be divided into 2 hemispheres. The Western and the Eastern, the kings of both hemispheres were known to have only one child. Named Chiaki and Maron.  
  
------------------------------------------ Eastern Hemisphere - Rose Garden  
  
"Oh look Miyako! These roses are so pretty! There are white, yellow, and red... but... what happened to the blue roses?" a girl with milk chocolate brown hair asked. She was Princess Maron, the heir of the Eastern Hemisphere. She was dressed in all white with golden designs on the tip of the dress.  
  
"Oh stop that Maron! You know there are no such things as blue roses." Miyako explained. She was Maron's best friend, she was wearing a simple light blue dress.  
  
"But I heard, on the Western Hemisphere there are blue roses..." Maron looked to the west frowning...  
  
"That's if, only that stubborn Prince Chiaki would let people in... I bet he is super fat and ugly as hell..." Miyako was getting mad. Prince Chiaki would never let anyone in the house of blue roses. The king was actually nice, but it was just his son that was awfully mean and cold.  
  
"Oh Miyako, watch your language! A lady shouldn't be saying those kinds of words." Maron corrected her. "But maybe... Prince Chiaki doesn't look fat and ugly... what if he looks really good?" Maron liked to daydream.  
  
------------------------------------------ Western Hemisphere - Chiaki's room  
  
"Books, books, and MORE books! This is ALL you do! Read books, eat, sleep, read books, eat, and sleep! Don't you have a life? Don't you need a girlfriend? I heard that the Princess who lives on the Eastern Hemisphere looks really good." Yamato scowled at Chiaki. Yamato is Chiaki's only friend, probably because Yamato doesn't easily give up and never got tired of watching Chiaki read books.  
  
"I am reading these books to make a better king than my father." Chiaki explained. Chiaki is actually quite hansom but since he rarely shows his face in public, there have been rumors about him. His father, the King of the Western Hemisphere is actually a childish man. Nothing like his son at all.  
  
"Girls are useless and a waste of time." Chiaki said as his friend went on about how wonderful it is to have a girlfriend.  
  
His mother has abused Chiaki when he was little and now she died but from that influence he thinks all females are worthless. He doesn't believe in love, passion, or soul-mates. Chiaki has natural blue hair, which makes him very unique, but he hates it because sometimes he doesn't get treated normal.  
  
But the influence on Chiaki's point of view on girls wasn't entirely from his mother... when he was, 16 he was deeply in love with a girl but when she realized that Chiaki's hair was naturally blue, she turned away from him for some reason... so he just though she didn't love him enough and from the whole time she was playing with him. From then on he has lost his self-confidence [A/N: though I think he looks so cute. Hehe]  
  
"Chiaki! My dear son! Guess what? I have a surprise for you!" The KoWH [King of the Western Hemisphere] bursted though the door and gave a hug to Chiaki who pushed him away. "For your 18th birthday, I decided we should open a formal dance and invite the King and the Princess from the West." KoWH let out his plans. But the word of "Princess" = female = worthless = l3!+c# Chiaki yelled " NO! THIS YEAR WILL BE THE SAME AS LAST YEAR, EVERYONE WILL JUST KEEP QUITE AND ACT LIKE THEY FORGOT MY BIRTHDAY AND I WON'T HAVE TO GO THROUGH SO MUCH THINGS OK?" Chiaki yelled at his dad. "But this year is really important... you are turning 18 and we should get ready for your future wife... and who it will be... hehe and I was thinking maybe you and Maron can get together..." The king blushed. "And why are YOU blushing dad!?" Chiaki mocked him. "Ah... Chiaki you didn't know? One of the many things the Eastern Empire shows off is the Hemisphere's king's daughter Princess Maron!!" Yamato explained. And it is obvious that he is into girls.  
  
And Chiaki was thinking "Pretty girl" = goes for looks = female = l3!+c#. But before he could say anything the king interrupted "Ok, so that's our plan and I am off to send the invitation~!" and shut the door. "God damnit! What's wrong with my dad?" Chiaki slumped back in his chair. "Gosh what's wrong with you? I sometimes wonder if you are actually gay... how can you say no to a girl like this?" Yamato said as he held up Maron picture he had secretly taken few months ago in the rose field.  
  
Chiaki had to admit she was absolutely gorgeous... but then again he always believe he was ugly and no one would like him he went back to his cold thoughts.  
  
"You should really fix your attitude... you are so cold towards girls..." Yamato said. "Well I am not changing myself just for a girl!"  
  
------------------------------------------ Eastern Hemisphere - Maron's room  
  
"Maron~ You have a letter!" Miyako ran in the room and jumped on top of Maron's bed. "Here" she said as she handed the letter to Maron. "Who is it from?" asked Miyako. "It's from the King of the Western Empire... he wants me to be there at his son's 18th birthday..." Maron quietly said. "Hmm... so I guess his son is turning 18 this week... well he is 2 years older than you... aw~ how sweet. 16 and a 18 year old~" Miyako teased. "Be quite! I am not even going out with him!" Maron turned red. "Well so... are you going to go?" asked Miyako. "Of course!" Maron's face lit up. "Maybe I'll have a chance to see a blue rose!" she added. "Well, what are you going to wear?" asked Miyako as she opened Maron's closet.  
  
"Well... Something feminine like white, red, pink, or yellow..." Maron said not turning back but water the roses in her room. "Well... That's probably right, because all you HAVE it those 4 colors! What's wrong with you? Don't you wear any other colors? What's wrong with blue?" Miyako started. "Nothing, I just like the colors of roses..." "But there are blue roses too!" "But Miyako, I thought you didn't believe in blue roses..." "Well, I don't but YOU do!" "I know but still I don't believe it 100% until I see it."  
  
------------------------------------------ The day of Chiaki's 18th birthday  
  
Maron was dressed a yellow strapless formal dress with pretty laces loosely covering the dress tied with real fresh yellow roses with green leafs. Her hair was up in a loose curly bun with strands of curly hair coming down.  
  
Miyako was in a purple silky dress decorated with real red roses and her hair also in a curly bun. They both looked so pretty the men in the ball room came up to start a conversation with them at least once.  
  
Mean while Chiaki was hesitating to go while Yamato was already dressed up. Chiaki hated formal dances, he hated it as much as he hated girls. But he was forced to come.  
  
When Yamato and Chiaki finally came to the ball room the real party started. There was music and plenty of food. When the girls saw Chiaki they were all in love. His blue hair wasn't all that bad after all but Chiaki hated looking at girls like that. Miyako and Maron had also spotted Chiaki and Yamato too, but Miyako, who said Chiaki was so cute was probably the first go for Yamato when there was Chiaki. Miyako wanted to talk to him so she left Maron to go and start a conversation with Yamato.  
  
Maron did thought Chiaki looked nice, but knew he would pick her over all the other pretty girls she went outside on a search for blue roses.  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
When she came outside, there were lights everywhere. But there was a garden on the far side where the moonlights reflected off the fountain in the center and the surrounding looked blue. Assuming that it would be the blue rose garden Maron ran towards there.  
  
She was so surprised, they were REAL blue roses or at least she thought it was... She soon found out that they were just some organic blue roses... she was very disappointed, but was shocked when she heard something. She leaned over to take a better look and it was the Prince! She walked up behind and tapped in shoulder.  
  
"Um... Hello my name is Maron, the Princess of the Eastern Empire." Maron cheerfully introduced herself. "Oo... That's nice, but why are you telling me that? Did I ask?" Chiaki tried to make her go away by being so cold. He hated annoying girls. "Oo... Sorry if I bothered you but I just wanted to become friends." Maron said looking away. He turned around to yell at her but he was so surprised to see how beautiful she was. The moonlight reflecting of her milky skin, and the smooth curve of her neck and her sparkling dress. But the thought of all girls being worthless struck his mind again. "Could you please just mind your own business and leave me alone!" Chiaki yelled. Maron smiled sweetly, there was a part Maron didn't mention to Miyako that was in the letter, KoWH wanted Maron to attract Chiaki because their marriage is already arranged when she turns 20. But Maron doesn't believe in marriage without love. "Do you believe in marriage without love?" Maron asked Chiaki. "Why do you ask?" Chiaki replied. "just wondering..." Maron said looking away turning back to go. But she stopped when Chiaki grabbed her arm. Chiaki let go, of course when he noticed what he just did but there was something strange about Maron that Chiaki wanted to know. 


	2. Realizing what is true

A/N: Well I hope my first chapter was ok. I think the story is pretty interesting but I don't know about the readers.  
  
------------------------------------------ Western Hemisphere - Guest's room.  
  
"Gosh where is Miyako?" Maron thought to herself. She needed to take a shower so she quickly went in the shower. Also there were 'organic' blue roses, she knew it right away because REAL blue roses would come with thorns.  
  
------------------------------------------ Chiaki's room  
  
"OMG what did I do at the garden? Why the hell did I grab her arm! I should have let her go! What if she thinks I like her? She is going to get me SO annoyed!!!!" Chiaki thought to himself wondering where Yamato was. Chiaki didn't know why but he felt so weak when he was with Maron. But he knew that girls would make him believe they truly love him and in the end leave him in pain.  
  
[A/N: Didn't I tell you that Prince Chiaki also a king of misunderstanding? LOL well it is true he misunderstands everything!] So Chiaki need to go talk to Maron and tell her that if she thinks he likes her then she should forget it cause it isn't true.  
  
So he walked over to Maron's guest room and sat in the corner chair next to the door while waiting for Maron to come in the room.  
  
------------------------------------------ Guest room  
  
Maron came of the shower, but forgot to bring her clothes in with her so she can change. So she had to go outside and change. She opened the door and stepped outside she walked towards the chair with her clothes on it. She quickly ran over there and took off her towel and turned around in surprise when she heard someone behind her.  
  
Chiaki noticed that Maron was totally unarmed and then had a better idea. He thought maybe if he "scared" her a little bit then she wouldn't like him anymore. But in real life no on knew how Maron felt towards Chiaki, remember this is was Chiaki "thinks."  
  
Chiaki fiercely walked towards her and slammed her down against the bed. But to his surprise she didn't object to him, he knew something was weird and asked her "um... aren't you going to object?" "Hahahaha~ no I trust you, I know you won't do anything to me." Told Maron. "How do you know?" Chiaki asked looking puzzled. "I can read your eyes" Maron said smiling sweetly. Maron squiggled under him to get up and Chiaki quickly saw that and stood up. Her body fascinated him, every curve was smooth and her skin was soft and white. Her lips were red and her hair was wet. Maron stood up to change. "Aren't you embarrassed to be naked in front of me? You barely know me..." Chiaki asked. "Of course I am embarrassed that is why I don't want you to stare at me like that!" Maron said turning away.  
  
When she was done changing he was still there. "Um... it's my first time in the Eastern palace. Do you mind showing me around this place?" Maron asked. Chiaki would have said yes but then again that saying "Females are worthless," stopped him. "Why do you want to look around, it's not like you'll ever come here again." Chiaki remembered to stay cold or else he would loose his heart. Maron ran towards the window and saw that a thunderstorm was coming. "If you don't want to show me around then just tell me where your room is~" Maron turned around and flashed a childish smile. "Why do YOU need to know that?" Chiaki asked without blinking an eye. "Because I can see that a thunderstorm is on it's way here and ... um... I... personally don't like ... or, really hate thunder and lightening..." Maron blushed and looked down. "So what does that have to deal with where my room is?" Chiaki asked. "Well... If I get scared at night, I might want to go over... hehe" Maron laughed again. "Why are you inviting yourself to my room? I never asked to come at night and bother me!" Chiaki got mad, "Well... alright then ok... sorry for BOTHERING you the whole time and now if you please LEAVE my room I would be happy." Maron shut the door behind him and said "Gosh, what a retard _!"  
  
------------------------------------------ AT night  
  
Miyako decided to use a different room so Maron was left alone in the big room she was unused to. She couldn't go to sleep because of the thunder and the raining hitting against the window. She was scared tears flew down her cheeks. She had lost her mother on a rainy night too. She never really told anyone about this but it was her fault. If she hadn't hit the horse it would have taken her and her mother safely back to the castle but instead the wagon crashed and her mother and she had to walk to the castle and her mother became very sick and died the same day.  
  
Then she heard someone in the hall... She kept quiet. Then she heard foot steps IN her room! She was so shocked but couldn't move because she was too scared. Then suddenly the lights flick on. It was Chiaki! The one who told her don't come in HIS room at night and bother him!  
  
"Why are you here?" Maron asked as she got out of bed and wiped the tears off her face. "Because I knew you'd be in your bed crying." Answer Chiaki as he picked her up one arm supporting her legs and the over on her back. "Gosh, what do you eat? You are so heavy!" Chiaki wined. "Who told you to carry me?" Maron said. "Fine then I'll let you walk!" Chiaki practically dropped her. "Well... if... you're scared... um... you can... come over to my room with... me..." Chiaki paused. Maron didn't say anything but followed him. They were walking how the hall way when a thunder striked and Maron quickly grabbed onto Chiaki's shirt. It was loose and showed most of his chest and his 6pacs. Maron found it attractive, but decided to lay off it.  
  
------------------------------------------ Chiaki's Room  
  
In Chiaki's room there was tons of books and a queen size bed. "Um... You can sleep on the floor and I'll sleep on my bed." Chiaki said. Maron looked at him weird but she had to do what he said because sleeping on the floor with someone near her was better than sleeping on the bed with no one near her. But when she was about to go sit on the floor Chiaki grabbed her and said "Naw~ I was just kidding, I hate girls but I am not THAT mean." Chiaki joked. "I'll sleep on the sofa and you can sleep on my bed." Chiaki told her but when he turned to walk towards the sofa, Maron grabbed the back of his shirt and while looking on down she said "Um... Chiaki- san...could you um... sleep with me?? " Maron blushed and tried to look away. Chiaki gently took her hands of his shirt and said "I am not responsible for whatever that happens on the bed alright? So don't blame me tomorrow morning!" Chiaki laughed, so did Maron.  
  
Maron was curled up against Chiaki. "Chiaki is so nice and warm sometimes but at times he can also be so mean and cold..." Maron thought to herself. "I feel attracted to her but I don't know if I could trust her... Just because she is a princess doesn't mean she isn't a girl = female = worthless = waste of time = l3!+c#" Chiaki thought to himself as he gathered up courage to stroke her cheeks. At his actions Maron looked up wide-eyed. "Oh! Sorry... it's just... I'm a guy too!" Chiaki reasoned. Maron smile and hugged him, Chiaki thought she was so cute. She was so small... she looked so weak... she was so gentle... nice, caring, understanding, patient, thoughtful, and loveable. If he could have her then he felt like he would not need anything. He surprised himself, he never thought he would give his heart away to a girl = female = worthless = waste of time = l3!+c#. 


	3. The other side of him

A/N: I have this story all planned out in my head and I am wondering if you guys like it or not... I hope you like it and leave reviews too ^-^!  
  
------------------------------------------ Next morning  
  
Yamato and Miyako had been playing all night and was surprised to see Chiaki and Maron in bed together disappointingly they had their clothes on... But Miyako and Yamato were both so happy for them.  
  
"I am sorry to break your piece here, but we have to go now!" Miyako yelled in Maron's ear.  
  
Maron woke up and Miyako's yell was so loud Chiaki woke up too. "What the h*ll are you doing in my bed!" Chiaki had totally forgot what happened last night. "Oh... um... I'd better get going." Maron jumped out of bed and ran towards the door as Miyako chased after her.  
  
------------------------------------------ In the wagon THING [A/N: keke~]  
  
"Gosh why does Prince Chiaki have to be so rude and mean to girls?" Miyako complained. "I guess it's just the way he is~" Maron answered as she looked out the window. "You know what happened with me and Yamato yesterday?" Miyako asked slyly. "No." Maron answered. "Whoa, Maron! Are you ok? You've been with Prince Chiaki so long you're turning like him!" Miyako exaggerated. "What?" Maron quickly turned her face to see Miyako laughing. "Naw, I was just kidding but Yamato and I are going out!" Miyako yelled him joy. "Really?" Maron's face lit up.  
  
------------------------------------------ Eastern Hemisphere - Rose Garden  
  
'Maron looks like the goddess of roses or something when she is in the Rose Garden, I bet everyone thinks so too, but what if Prince Chiaki sees her like this? Would he fall in love with her?' Miyako thought to herself as she saw Maron twirling around in the Garden full to red, yellow, pink, and white roses.  
  
The curls in Maron's hair seemed to dance as Maron hopped around the garden. Miyako liked to sit there and daydream about many things. But right now, she was thinking about her future with Yamato, as her thoughts grew deeper her faced turned bright red.  
  
------------------------------------------ Western Hemisphere - Chiaki's room  
  
"Chiaki~~~" Yamato said sweetly. "Ew, get off me, I am not your girlfriend." Chiaki frowned. "Can you PLEASE do me a favor?" Yamato begged him. "What." Chiaki said without taking an eye off his book. "Can you go to the Eastern Hemisphere with me? To see my girlfriend Miyako AND maybe your future wife Princess Maron?" Yamato asked. "WHAT!" Chiaki yelled as he jumped up. "Please~" Yamato held on to Chiaki's arm. "Why can't you go by yourself?" Chiaki tried to get away with it. "Because it's no fun~" Yamato acted liked a girl, knowing that Chiaki was "homophobic" [A/N: My last crush was homophobic keke, the guys in out school likes to ACT gay lol.] "Oh, alright now GET OFF ME!" Chiaki yelled backing off.  
  
------------------------------------------ Eastern Hemisphere - in front of the Castle  
  
"Here, if you follow me I will show you where Princess Maron is." A worker in the castle told Chiaki and Yamato. "This place is all flowery" Yamato said as they walked into the Garden. "If you go straight from here a garden full of roses will appear and you can find Princess Maron there." And the worker went off somewhere else. "Oh she's nice~" Yamato said sarcastically. Without a word Chiaki went straight and froze when he saw Maron dancing in the Rose Garden. She looked like an angel from above.  
  
"MIYAKO~~~" Yamato yelled as he spotted her and started running towards her.  
  
Miyako was surprised to here that. She looked back and Yamato was running towards her. Maron stopped dancing when she spotted Chiaki sitting under a tree. She flashed a cheerful smile and waved at him.  
  
"God, what's wrong with her?" Chiaki said under his breath as she walked towards him.  
  
"I'm surprised to see you here." Maron told him. "I'm surprised to see me here too" Chiaki mocked her. "Are you always like that?" Maron asked Chiaki as she turned her face towards him. "Like what?" Chiaki said looking forward ignoring Maron's presence. "Cold and mean, sounding like you don't care." Maron said. "Because I hate people like you!" Chiaki yelled and stood up and left leaving Maron alone under the tree.  
  
------------------------------------------ Eastern Hemisphere - Dinnertime  
  
So, something happened and Chiaki and Yamato decided to stay over for a while. The dinner went by really quick and everybody quickly left the room as soon as they were done.  
  
------------------------------------------ Maron's room  
  
"I wonder what Yamato is doing now~" Miyako sighed. "Well then you can go over there..." Maron said as she played with her teddy bear. "Hey! Let's go over and play!" Miyako suggested. "Naw, I'll pass you can..." Maron said quietly "NO! Then it's no fun, 2 girls and 2 guys!" Miyako dragged Maron to the guest room.  
  
------------------------------------------ Guest room  
  
Yamato was surprised to see Miyako and Maron, who was dragged there by Miyako.  
  
"So hello Prince Chiaki good evening!" Miyako said cheerfully. And Chiaki ignored Miyako. "Well Yamato, we are over to play!" Miyako said as she hugged him. "Yea..." Maron answered. "Alright! Come on Chiaki! We can play truth or dare, or maybe even SPIN THE BOTTLE!" Yamato said. "Are you crazy? Spin the bottle with who?" Chiaki said. "I am not kissing you if it lands on you!" Chiaki added going back to his book. "Gosh, you're always like that!" Yamato yelled back at Chiaki. "It's ok, I am going to go now..." Maron tried to get away from the scene but Miyako still held on to her hand.  
  
So, Chiaki, Maron, Yamato, and Miyako ended up playing truth or dare.  
  
"I pick DARE" Chiaki said bravely. "Ok! This time I am going to make something REALLY good. Hm..." Yamato said, which kind of made Maron worry. "Ah! I have the perfect one!" Yamato exclaimed and the other member's eyes widened. "I dare Chiaki to kiss Maron for 2 minuets!" Yamato said. Every one was so shocked they lost their words "But... are you SURE a Prince and Princess should be doing this?" Maron said trying to get away. "This is BS!" Chiaki yelled. "Well, when we are playing Truth or Dare there is no class, Princes and Princess' all became same as everyone else!" Miyako explained. "Well are there any other consequences?" Chiaki asked. "Well yea you get 3 and I am going to make them worse then kissing Maron." Yamato threaten Chiaki. "Consequence number one! Finger Maron, two got o bed with her, and three make out in public." Yamato said smiling as Maron blushed. "What is wrong with your head? Why are you so perverted??" Chiaki yelled at him. "Well that is the fun of this game." Miyako said trying to help Yamato. "..." Chiaki was silent... He had nothing to say. "God, why did I start this game in the first place!?" Maron exclaimed. Chiaki had no choice but to kiss her so he won't be know as a CHICKEN in a T.O.D. game.  
  
Chiaki went near Maron and Maron turned bright red. He forcefully pinned her on the ground and Maron tried to look away as Miyako and Yamato her staring. "Could you guys look away?" Maron asked. And they did what she said but tried to listen closer.  
  
Chiaki took a deep breath and kissed her while Yamato check the time. Chiaki's kiss was very powerful and Maron knew it would probably be like that because he hated girls.  
  
Maron moaned a little bit feeling a bit uncomfortable under Chiaki's heavy body, but she was also a bit frightened. And the 2 minuet that seemed like forever ended. When Chiaki opened his eyes Maron already had her eyes opened and she was blushing really red and he could see a bit of tear in her eyes. 


	4. The man who will bring her the blue rose

Thanks for leaving notes everyone! I really enjoyed reading them, none of them were bad so far hehe ^-^. Well thank Aiko for leaving the MOST notes so far and for leaving notes every chapter. Keke but I still love all the people who left me notes.  
  
--------------------------------------------------  
  
Chiaki quickly got off her and wiped his mouth and went to the bathroom to brush his teeth.  
  
Maron quickly got up and fixed her hair as Miyako asked "dang... are you okei??" and Yamato chased after Chiaki. "Whoa, was he a good kisser?" Miyako's eyes were glittering. "It was my first kiss..." Maron whispered under her breath, which obviously Miyako didn't hear.  
  
---------------------------------------------------- Bathroom  
  
"Gosh why the hell did you make me do that!" Chiaki yelled at Yamato.  
  
"Well I thought it might be a little fun..." Yamato answered.  
  
"FUN? Who said it was fun, it was like 2 minuets in hell, or actually it was WORSE!" Chiaki yelled again.  
  
"Ok... clam down Chiaki, they might be able to hear you!" Yamato tried to calm his best friend down.  
  
------------------------------------------------------ Guest room - Chiaki  
  
Chiaki was now lying in bed, and he couldn't go to sleep. He could still feel Maron soft warm lips on his lips. He ran his finger across his lips, it was HIS first kiss too. He wanted to make it seem better but too bad he blew it off on da stupid Truth or Dare thing. But to his surprise I didn't regret for Maron being his first kiss.  
  
------------------------------------------------------- Maron's room  
  
Maron was now lying in bed, and she couldn't go to sleep. She could still feel Chiaki's force on her lips. She ran her finger across her lips, it was her first kiss... She wanted someone decent to come and kiss her for the first time. But too bad she flew it off on some T.O.D. game. She regretted more than anything... She felt stupid, she thought maybe she could really become to love this person, this man who maybe had a gentle side, but she guessed wrong, the way he kissed her, she didn't like it.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- Rose Garden  
  
Chiaki had to find out what HE really felt about Maron. He wasn't sure if he hated her or liked her. He once admitted he loved her, but then again he soon found out he didn't. He wanted a relationship that would last, long enough to mend his pain from the past. So he waited in front of the rose garden where Maron always stays. Today, Maron was a bit late. Then Chiaki saw Maron as usual walking down the hallway to the Rose Garden, but this time she was occupied with someone else. It was a tall man around his 20s he had long black hair, and wore all black he was... Noin! Chiaki never liked Noin, he knew him ever since he was little, and Noin was the best knight in all of the Western Hemisphere. Noin was a born-to-be a knight, he was talented with treating horses and riding them, and using swords. But he was also known for his aggressive behavior at times. But at this time Noin and Maron was standing close, and laughing about something.  
  
Chiaki stood in front of those laughing couple and Noin said "Hello, Chiaki" Noin won't get in trouble calling Prince Chiaki just Chiaki because the king allowed him to. But Chiaki doesn't like it because he doesn't want to feel like the same as other people who Noin calls by their first name. Maron dragged Noin over to see the new blooming red roses.  
  
Then it started to sprinkle and Maron twirled around smiling and Chiaki AND Noin both were out of their mind. Maron's white dress was becoming almost see through because of the rain and she didn't seem to notice it. 'Whoa, she looks like a goddess from the sky or something, all soaking wet in a pretty garden of roses, and with that beautiful smile...Oh no! Her clothes are showing through!' Noin thought to himself. 'Whoa, she looks like she is gone crazy, you can even see through her clothes, but she isn't that bad after all, maybe her smile...' Chiaki thought to himself.  
  
Noin quickly ran up to Maron and covered her with his cloak and whispered in her ear what the problem was and she blushed bright red.  
  
---------------------------------------------- Guest Room - Chiaki  
  
That night it started raining a lot. Chiaki figured maybe a storm would come soon. But then he soon remembered, Maron was afraid of the storm, so he jumped out of his bed and sneaked across the hall and stopped when he heard footsteps. And when he peaked out to see who it was, it was Noin! Knock, knock "Princess, are you awake?" Noin whispered. And soon a girl with light brown hair opened the door and Noin hugged her as he wiped her tears off. "Haha, princess I knew you wouldn't be sleeping on a stormy night." Noin told her as he walked in her room and quietly closed the door behind him. And once again, Chiaki was too late, gosh what was wrong with him lately? He felt so angry at Noin, every time he saw Maron and Noin together Chiaki could feel something heavy on top of his heart.  
  
------------------------------------------------ Maron's room  
  
Maron couldn't go to sleep on a stormy night. She sat on her bed, maybe just maybe hoping Chiaki would come over and be there for her. She didn't like Chiaki after the T.O.D. thing but still she felt safe with Chiaki. Then she heard a knock on the door, hoping it would be Chiaki but it was Noin, 'God, why did he have to come?' and also in disappointment she let out her tears.  
  
Now, she laid in bed in Noin's arms still having tears in her eyes, trying to sleep. She was REALLY disappointed; she thought it would have been Chiaki. Noin wasn't bad after all, her dad once asked her if she would marry Chiaki or Noin, she answered she would marry the one who brings her a real blue rose.  
  
-------------------------------------------------- Next morning - Maron  
  
When Maron woke up she noticed that Chiaki and Noin left to the Western Hemisphere. She was disappointed again at Noin this time because, at least he could have told her...  
  
---------------------------------------------------- Next Morning - Chiaki  
  
He was now sitting in the wagon thing [A/N: sorry I forgot what they were called and the word Carriage sounds to girly.] He was sitting in front of Noin facing him. "Chiaki, you should talk to her more often, that is the only way to win her heart." Noin said quietly. "What are you talking about?" Chiaki asked even though he guessed it was about Maron. "I am sure you know exactly who I am talking about." Noin answered. "Why should I be talking to her more often?" Chiaki tried to stay calm. "Chiaki, you should learn to admit to your feelings first, what did you feel last night when I walked into Maron's room?" Noin asked. "Why should I tell you? After all it..." Chiaki trailed off and caught back on "How did you know that I saw you walk into Maron's room!?" Chiaki asked wide-eyed. "I didn't, you just told me." Noin leaned back and smiled. Now, that got Chiaki really angry, he used him to get the truth. "See, I told you, you should learn to admit to your feelings." Noin repeated. And they were both silent throughout the whole trip back to the west.  
  
-------------------------------------------------- East - King's room  
  
"I heard you were looking for me father." Maron soft spoke.  
  
"Oh, yes, yes I was..." answered the king.  
  
"I wanted to ask you a question, very simple" added the king.  
  
"Ok, what is it?" Maron curiously asked.  
  
"Well, you are reaching the age where you should now get married or at least engaged..." King started.  
  
"But father! Remember? I told you before that I wouldn't marry anyone until the ONE come to me with a real blue rose." Maron interrupted.  
  
"Maron, I know it's hard for you to find the prince in your dreams, but you know, time is passing and one day I'll get old and die, and you will too, then we need some to continue the empire..." The king was worrying now.  
  
"But..." Maron had nothing else to say, it was true.  
  
"So who will it be? Chiaki or Noin, because we are soon going to have to arrange the files." King asked in hurry. 


	5. For who's happiness

Whoa~ already chapter 5 now I have to work on my other fictions one of them is still on chapter 2 LOL ^-^ I love you people!! You left me so encouraging reviews ^-^ I was going to end this fiction soon but I think I will continue it for a bit longer ^-^  
  
------------------------------------ Maron's Room  
  
'The one who proposes first! The one who proposes first! one who proposes first! proposes first! first! first!' Those words echoed in Maron's head. That was the answer to her father's question. She had now given up on trying to change Chiaki's point of view on girls. Now, she didn't care about her feelings anymore, running an empire was now far more important that her own feelings, or at least that was what she thought.  
  
Noin, was the best knight, perhaps if they get married he could protect her. He was always nice and kind to her, warming her with his smile. But she never looked as him as a man, a man to spend her whole life time with. She only saw him as like an older brother.  
  
Chiaki, on the other hand, she once daydreamed about spending her entire life with. She once thought maybe he could be nice, maybe there was a caring, warm side behind his coldness. But she was wrong, he was so different from that night when the storm came.  
  
But either way, her goal is to get married and run the Empire. What was what everyone wanted... what more would she want? Maron didn't realize that her happiness doesn't fit anywhere in that plan.  
  
At that moment she heard a knock on her window. It was Access, Chiaki's messenger. The hawk had a message tied to his leg. Maron quickly took it off and let him in. An evil witch had cursed access, Chiaki's hawk and Fin Maron's dove long time ago. At night Fin would be a normal person and in the morning Fin would turn into a dove again. But Access was the opposite. During the night Access would be a hawk and in the morning he would turn into human. [A/N: For more information consider the next chapter.] Maron quickly read the note it was from Chiaki. "Dear Maron, um... I am... very... sorry about... the truth or... dare game... we... played before..." Maron silently read it to herself, it was hard to read because Chiaki had obviously never written apologizing notes and it was very messy and all crossed out.  
  
Maron smiled and neatly folded into 4 parts and put it in her letterbox. She went to go take a look at Fin, she was in her room with Access on her lap. Maron felt so bad for them, that is probably the main reason why she became so obsessed with blue roses and finding them. [A/N: For more information consider the next chapter.] Fin was actually a present from the Western Hemisphere for her 15th birthday. And she found about their melancholy story. She cried at first but soon tried to help them.  
  
------------------------------------------------- Chiaki's room  
  
Chiaki sat in his room trying to sleep, and his pet hawk kept on bothering him. Chiaki knew Access was mad at him because he didn't take Access with him to the trip to the East. But just sending the darn bird over wasn't exactly a good idea. Perhaps maybe Maron had forgotten about their story. So he decided to apologize anyway because earlier Noin had told him he should learn to admit to his true feelings. He didn't know how it was going to turn out but he wrote it anyways.  
  
Chiaki laid in his bed trying to sleep, but he couldn't! He kept on thinking about Maron marrying Noin! Now THAT was a scary thought. A man like Noin, tall, strong, forceful, but can be nice in bed with a girl like Maron, small, weak, thin, nice, and loving. But of course he couldn't image himself with her either. But he felt better at the thought of that he had been on the bed with her once, but soon realized Noin has too. But Chiaki also took Maron's first kiss away, he was happy about that.  
  
------------------------------------------------- Maron's Room  
  
Maron sat on her desk thinking of something to write back to Chiaki. She sat there in the chair thinking and thinking, she had nothing to say then this entire thing popped in her head! Maybe she could invite him over for her summer party in her castle. All of her friends are coming and Noin, Yamato, and Chiaki could come too! So she neatly scribbled the things down and called for Access. He came flying over and when she tied the note to his leg he zoomed out of the window.  
  
---------------------------------------------------- Summer - Eastern Hemisphere - Maron's summer party  
  
Maron was studying the roses, she wasn't expecting anyone from the Western Hemisphere to come when the golden gate opened she saw Noin and Chiaki both come out of the wagon. She was so happy to see them both here at her summer party. Noin walked up to her and kissed her on the hand. And Maron smiled as she served them fruit juice. Chiaki saw that and he became jealous, as soon as Maron placed the tray on the table he gently hugged her from behind, she was so surprised she leaped out into Noin's arms but Chiaki didn't mean to scare her. Noin had a teasing smile across his face and turned around to escort Maron into the library.  
  
---------------------------------------------- Eastern Palace - library  
  
"Wow, I haven't been in here for a long time, I've spent too much time in the rose garden." Maron was surprised to see all the books she had. "Yea, and I bet you if Chiaki sees this he is going to be so thrilled." Noin added. "What?" Maron turned around. "Chiaki loves to read book, all he does in the Western castle is sit and read." Noin explained. "Oh..." it seemed like Noin knew everything about Chiaki AND the Eastern Empire! She was kind of surprised to see him able to locate the library without asking.  
  
"Oh~ there he comes!" Noin pointed out Chiaki across the hallway. Chiaki was running and when he came in the library he was surprised to see so many books. And probably he has never read them before since famous Eastern writers wrote everything. Including the favorite fan fiction writer of all time, Sarah Park [A/N: lol kekeke that's me! ^-^]  
  
Maron likes the 'click' sound her heals made on marble floor, she danced around the library until she ran into a book case making a book fall. Noin and Chiaki both started crackling but soon realized and stopped. "Uh... I apologize Princess Maron." Noin bowed "Don't dance" Chiaki said sarcastically. Maron stopped to pick up the book she dropped, but the title on the book caught her eyes. "The Tale of A Princess Who Fell In Love With A Blue Rose." She took the book and sat down on a chair and opened it to the first page. [A/N: If you want I will post few more additional chapters of what the book says...]  
  
Soon Noin and Chiaki came over wondering what it was and seeing her so serious, they both decided to leave her, but before Chiaki stepped out of the door he saw Noin kiss Maron on her head and catch up with Chiaki.  
  
---------------------------------------------- Hallway  
  
"Noin, do YOU have feelings for Princess Maron?" Chiaki asked  
  
"Didn't I tell you to be true with your feelings?" Noin asked ignoring Chiaki's question.  
  
"Well, I don't know but answer my question first!" Chiaki commanded.  
  
"What if I say I do? In fact I want to marry her, I know she is going through a hard time to pick who she will spend the rest of her life with and I am trying to help her to pick the RIGHT man for her future. The one who can raise a happy loving family." Noin told Chiaki.  
  
But Chiaki was roaring with anger, how did Noin know all these stuff? Why is it always Noin who is there when Maron needs help? Why not him? In what ways was Noin better than Chiaki?  
  
"What would YOU know?!! You've never even had a family!" Chiaki yelled at him but soon realize what he had said. It's true the king had told him that when Noin was very young he was brought to him by one of his soldiers saying that Noin was picked up from the Misty Forest. And from then on the King trained him to be the best knight. But maybe he was wrong, Noin was much older than Chiaki, he had more experience and Noin would probably want a loving happy family as much as Chiaki does. 


	6. FinAccess: Their Story

This is the story of Access and Fin. This little story has a VERY small sex scene in it, so if you are easily offended I suggest you not to read it.  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
"This year's best couple in the universe it Access and Fin!" The MC said loudly as he gave them their 7th time in a row trophy. "And like always the 2nd place goes to Serena and Spike!" The MC said thinking pathetic 7th time in a row 2nd place.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
"Hahahaha I can't believe this is our honey moon!" Fin giggled. "Believe it or not it is! And we won our 7th BCU trophy!" Access told her as he placed a kiss on her forehead. They got off in front of the hotel and went into the hotel room.  
  
"Honey, do you want to take a shower first?" Fin asked. "No, it's ok you can take it first" Access answered back. But Fin had a better idea "Um... Access, we... can take it... toge... together..." Fin stuttered and flushed bright red. Access liked to see Fin blush because she looked so cute. He smiled and said "Sure, why not?" and walked into the shower with her. Her driving-gay-men-straight body stunned him. [A/N: What kind of expression is that? Driving-gay-men-straight body??] But it wasn't only Access who was stunned but Fin was surprised to see Access' Oh-so damn-sexy abs. [A/N: Once again, what kind of expression is that? Oh-So damn-sexy abs?] Fin reached up to pull Chiaki closer to her and kissed him passionately. They quickly took a shower together and came out of the shower.  
  
Access picked Fin up and laid her softly on the bed. Then he rolled on top of her. Fin was playing with Access' wet hair and flashing a playful smile once in a while. Access gazed into Fin's eyes smiling at him. This was like heaven on Earth. Access Slowly pushed Fin's legs apart and whispered in her ear "Are you ready?" and giggled. "Sure" she answered smiling back at him. He slowly push himself in and when he reached her natural barrier [A/N: "Natural Barrier" I picked that word up somewhere in another fan fiction. Am I improving on sex scenes now? Before I used to freak out _ consider reading my other FF on KKJ.] He took it out and forcefully pushed it back in. And with his sudden movement Fin let out a cry, which turned him on.  
  
While thrusting in and out Fin placed small kisses on his neckline. And when they both reached their climax he laid silently on top of her grasping for breath.  
  
---------------------------------------------- 4 months later  
  
"Access!" Fin called his name on the phone in joy. "What?" Access quickly answered. "We're having baby! The doctor says I am pregnant! It's been 4 months!" Fin was almost crying now. "Really!? Wait hold on, where are you?" Access asked as he packed his stuff from his work. "I am at home" Fin answered. "I'll be there in a while don't move ok?" Access said quickly and hung up.  
  
---------------------------------------------  
  
"Mother I am home!" Fin and Access walked in their house with the new baby boy in Fin's arms. But things were so quiet. Then a dark shadow passed by. It was Serena, the vicious witch of all times. She had been humiliated several times for loosing the first place trophy to them for 7 years in a row. And every time she would come out with a different boyfriend.  
  
"Ah~ well... I see~ you have a happy little family and oh! Look what you've got there a baby boy~ aw~ how sweet, but happiness won't stay like this forever!" And with those words Serena repeated some spell and the baby floated in the air and to her arms. Fin tried to run after it, but Access grabbed her. "No, wait." Access said staring at Serena.  
  
"I've have been humiliated 7 times in a row every year, and I won't let this happen again!" Serena yelled and cursed the charming couple into birds. But to Access' surprise he didn't turn into a bird.  
  
"Serena, why..." before he could continue Serena explained. "Did you think I would let you to be together even as birds? HA! I don't think so, Fin will turn into a human after the sun sets, then Access will turn into a hawk. The only time you guys can meet is that few seconds in between the sunset and the sun rise. " Serena explained as he laughed evilly.  
  
"O yea! And thanks, I promise I will make this baby the best!" Serena added. "Wait! There must be a way to undo this spell." Access chased after her. "Yes, there is, and only ONE. Your curse will undo when the blue rose dies! Hahahaha" And Serena disappeared into the thick mist.  
  
--------------------------------------------  
  
Chiaki was 16 when he was coming back from his hunting trip. But he was lost and he ended up in a small house in the forest.  
  
"Hello is anyone here?" Chiaki knocked on the door. And the prettiest girl he'd ever seen walked out of the house. She looked at him suspiciously then let him in. He had fallen in love with her at his first sight. But the girl just showed him his bed and left.  
  
The next morning he was surprised to his a man instead of a girl. "What happened to the girl?" Chiaki asked curiously. "She only comes here at night." The man answered. He had a pet dove on his arms. "aw~ that's such a pretty bird." The moment Chiaki tried to touch it the dove attacked him. "Ouch!" Chiaki yelped in pain. "Sh... stay calm Fin..." the man told the bird. It looked like they were actually communicating.  
  
So from then on everyday he would come to that house at the same time to meet the girl. It fell deeply in love with her and asked her to be his fiancée and with the attack of the hawk she told him he hated him because he had blue hair. It was just a made up lie but she had to be away from the people. But she wanted to tell someone about her depressing story, perhaps they can help her find and kill the blue rose.  
  
After being dumped by his first love Chiaki became depressed. And one night the man he saw at the old house came and said. "sir, Fin, this dove right here needs a new house and I was wondering if you could perhaps take care of her..." The man looked pretty sad so Chiaki couldn't say no. "And I have to tell you something" the man stopped Chiaki and told him about everything. But just leaving out the part about the girl.  
  
------------------------------------------ Few days later  
  
Maron came over and saw the dove. "Whoa~ pretty!" The dove was sitting in the pond. "You can take that one if you want" the king said to her "because we have a hawk too." He added. "Oh really!?" Maron's face lit up. 


	7. Mistaken

Thanks for leaving note everyone! ^-^ Sleepy Shadow mistress thnx for leaving me that encouraging note! ^-^ I am very glad that you like it and spelling errors and etc. I am sorry if I made them but no body is perfect and none of my friends are into anime as much as I am so they don't want to review my chapters before :P o well you guys can just laugh over the mistakes ^-^. And I am glad you pointed out the point "what happened to Fin and Access' child?" hehe I have it all planned up here in my head, you'll find out soon ^-^.  
  
And today is 2/20/03 and I dyed my hair blue black! ^-^ I am so happy, I actually wanted just dark blue but they couldn't... o well keke okei I am going to stop talking.  
  
---------------------------------------------- Eastern Palace - Library  
  
Maron quietly sat on the fluffy chair and red carefully through the chapters. She liked it very much, she didn't want to put the book down because it was so great. The story was very much like the story about Fin and Access. But there was more to it then their story, since the book was finished obviously it had an ENDING.  
  
She slowly got up and started to wonder. "The story I heard about Access and Fin, they had a child... but what happened to him/her? How about the blue rose? If there are no blue rose how could their spell be broken? And just my killing some plant to break the spell... it sounds so easy... but I heard that there is a real blue rose in the western hemisphere... maybe I should help them find it. " Maron whispered quietly as she made out plans in her head.  
  
---------------------------------------------- Rose Garden - Eastern Palace  
  
"Noin! Chiaki! There to you are! I've been looking for you! But where is Miyako and Yamato!?" Maron ran towards the two handsome gentlemen. "There they are, look over there!" Noin yelled as he pointed towards a couple dancing around in a field of yellow and red roses with white rose crowns on their head. They looked too happy to be disturbed. So Maron just decided to ask Chiaki and Noin to go with her. "Um... Noin and Chiaki, can you help me with my search for the real blue rose in the western hemisphere?" Maron asked. "Why would you want to find the real blue rose?" Noin asked her curiously. "Who said you could come over to the West?" Chiaki didn't mean to say that but it just popped out of his mouth. "Well..." Maron was surprised she didn't think of that before.  
  
"I'll take her then!" Noin said cheerfully. "Ok! Great, Noin will take me ^- ^" Maron smiled and Noin and said "But Chiaki do you still want to come with us?"  
  
---------------------------------------------- The Misty Forest in the West  
  
"Princess, you know what?" Noin quietly asked Maron.  
  
"What?" Maron smiled and answered him.  
  
"When I was little I came here with my parents and got lost... But one of the King's men came and brought me to the castle and from then on I was trained to be a knight." Noin explained to Maron.  
  
"Oh... I'm sorry..." Maron looked sad and felt sorry for him.  
  
"Oh no! It's ok, it doesn't matter anymore now." Noin cheered up and smiled.  
  
Maron didn't say anything but just smiled. Chiaki, who was looking or pretending to look for the blue rose saw that from the distance and was grossed out. It was so lame!  
  
After a while they couldn't find any sign of the blue rose so they decided to head back to the castle. But Maron tripped over a rock and fell. "Ouch!" Maron squealed, "Are you ok princess?" Noin ran back to help her up. "Gosh, how old are you? Why do you keep on falling?" Chiaki complained, but then again he didn't mean to! Maron was now used to Chiaki's cold comments like that.  
  
---------------------------------------------- Eastern Palace - Dinnertime  
  
"Oh lord! My necklace is gone! I think I've dropped it somewhere!" Maron was about to cry, it was the last thing her mother gave her before she died. "I think you might have dropped it when you fell on the Eastern hemisphere." Noin said "I'll go find it for you!" And he ran out of the door but Chiaki just sat there eating.  
  
---------------------------------------------- Eastern Palace - Main hall  
  
Maron and Chiaki were standing side by side next to each there, Maron waiting for Noin to come back, Chiaki just wanting to be near Maron. Maron was getting really worried because of the rain. It was pouring like the sky had a hole in it or something. She was so worried if Noin got sick and just collapsed in the woods where they can be a lot of dangerous animals.  
  
But to Maron's surprise Noin came back, but empty handed. "Oh gosh~ are you ok? I think you have a fever!" Maron ordered her soldiers to carry Noin to his room so Maron can take care of him.  
  
---------------------------------------------- Easter Palace - Noin's room  
  
"Aw~ I hope he is alright." Maron blamed herself for letting Noin go out there in the pouring rain and now he is sick. Chiaki stood in the door can't help but be so jealous at them.  
  
---------------------------------------------- Eastern Palace - next morning - Noin's room  
  
So obviously Maron had fell asleep in Noin's room next to him as she took care of him all night, and nothing had happened. When she woke up there was a letter next to the table. "I found your necklace while I was taking a walk near the Misty Forest... signed, The Blue Rose" Maron's eyes widened at the last line. "The Blue Rose!" Maron never thought the 'blue rose' Serena was talking about could be a person.  
  
---------------------------------------------- Eastern Palace  
  
Maron had noticed that Chiaki, Noin, and Yamato were all gone. Chiaki had left this note on his bed. "I have an emergency in the West I must go."  
  
---------------------------------------------- Western Castle  
  
"Gosh Chiaki what did you do last night!? You have a serious fever! You AND Noin BOTH!" Yamato was busy helping the maids take care of them. "Ok, Noin is sick because he went to find Princess Maron's necklace, but what happened to you Chiaki?" Yamato asked. "Nothing I am just sick, the bed room wasn't heated good enough." Chiaki answered. "Sure..." Yamato mocked him.  
  
---------------------------------------------- Eastern Palace  
  
"I have to go tell Noin this!" Maron jumped out of bed and went to her room to change her clothes. She wanted to share the fact that the blue rose had found her necklace for her over the night. She ran down stairs to get a carriage to take her to the West.  
  
---------------------------------------------- Western Castle  
  
Maron finally got there and when she got off the carriage the guard opened the door for her and she ran inside to Noin's room. She was surprised to see Chiaki sick, lying in bed there with Noin too! She ran to Noin and told him everything about this morning and gave him a hug and a peck on his forehead.  
  
Chiaki saw this and finally made his mind, he decided not to like anyone anymore, and after all he is going to see the end soon. He turned around and faked that he was asleep so Maron wouldn't talk to him. But instead he had to bear the pain of listening to a conversation, which sounded like a conversations of the love ones.  
  
Now Chiaki thought there would be no use of trying to earn Maron's heart back from Noin because her heart seem to be settled in Noin's.  
  
Maron wanted to talk to Chiaki, see why he was hurt, and tell him about the morning too. But she was too afraid he would get mad if she woke him up from his sleep. But she just sat there talking to Noin and killing time. She personally didn't like Noin at all because even thought he looked good and was a good fighter there was something about Noin that she didn't like. But on the other hand she really liked Chiaki, even though he is mean and cold she liked that part too. She cared for him as much or maybe even more than for Noin. But she didn't show it because then Chiaki would probably say she is too annoying or something. 


	8. R: The night before trouble

Chapter RATED [R]  
Whoa, people are already guessing things. Well you guys will have to see if Chiaki is the blue rose or if Noin is Fin and Access' son. ^-^ I hope you enjoy this chapter too! ^-^  
  
I am thinking about adding a lemon scene? Is that what you guys call it?? I think I heard it somewhere... -_-;; there she goes again using words she doesn't know what it means, Sarah just picked it up from another fiction.  
  
I am not good at scenes like that because this is only the 2nd time I am trying to do a scene like this!! _  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- Eastern Palace - Maron's room  
  
"Fin, um... you know that blue rose Serena talked about, the rose that needs to die to undo your spell~" Maron started. "Yes, what about it master?" Fin answered. "Grr!! I told you not to call me 'master!' you can just call me Maron." Maron always told Fin and Access not to call her master and just call her by her first name. "Oh yea! I am sorry Ma... Maron." Fin apologized "What about the blue rose Maron" she asked. "Well are you sure it is a ROSE not maybe... a person?" Maron asked curiously. "Well... maybe I do not know yet... I haven't got a clue..."  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- Western Castle - Chiaki's room  
  
Chiaki sat there in moonlight next to his window. He sat and thought about the past, when he was little. His mother had always told him that he should watch out that one day a witch is going to come kill him when he is not under his father's protection. Or someone else is going to kill him so he should never think about being in love because all it will do it bring him pain and his lover pain too.  
  
He didn't know what his mother was talking about until he had heard about Fin and Access' story, and then he found out that Serena is after him, the blue rose. This is the story: Serena was in love with his father, George. But his father was in love with is real mom Destiny. Oh! And by the way the one who abused him was his stepmother Shea, who was Serena's sister. Ignoring Serena's love towards George, George got married to Destiny and had a baby named Chiaki. But the mother died when Chiaki was 8 by some sort of magical happening. Chiaki assumed it would be Serena's fault. And then at the funeral Shea, Serena's twin sister somehow gets with George and gets married but she soon died when Chiaki was 13 by some magical happening AGAIN.  
  
Chiaki wanted to be with Maron more than anything right now for some reason. But he tried to get his thought straight, he is not to love anyone. That is why he hated his hair, it was blue, he tried dying it but no matter what color he chose it always turned out black.  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- Eastern Palace - Maron's room  
  
Maron always wondered why Fin and Access never looked old after a million years. But to Maron that wasn't very important right now. After hearing everything about the story on Chiaki being the real blue rose, Maron wanted to go talk to him. Fin had also heard from Access that Chiaki is in a lot of pain because of the decisions he has to make right now.  
  
Chiaki was struggling with, whether to admit to his feelings or ignore it like all the other times and live a loveless life.  
  
When she noticed how Chiaki really thought about her, her mind was set, she knew she wanted to marry Chiaki now and she wanted to be with him now. She asked the magician in her castle to teleport her to the Western Castle, Chiaki's room. [A/N: uh... it's weird kekeke ... and I know it! LOL okei well anyways don't you think the story is going by too fast?]  
  
-------------------------------------------------------- Western Castle - Chiaki's room  
  
Chiaki still sat there by the window thinking. When he heard something drop he hurried up to turn the light on, and Chiaki was really surprised to see Maron on the floor. She quickly stood up and smiled. "What are you doing here? Who gave you permission to be in my room??!" Chiaki yelled at her. A little bit scared and surprised at his actions he moved back a little. "I..." Maron started she cleared her throat and started again. "I want to know if you are the blue rose that brought back my necklace." Maron told him.  
  
"What are you talking about?" Chiaki acted like he didn't know anything. "What necklace, I think this is a bit too much for a sleep walk." Chiaki went over to his bed and sat on it. "Don't lie! I heard it all from Fin..." Maron talked on but those words didn't reach Chiaki's ears. His eyes were busy taking a close look at Maron. Every movement of her lips and her eyes blinking, and her body. She was wearing a white thin long dress with a skinny spaghetti straps with high slits on BOTH sides. His eyes were locked on her long straight legs, it reflected off the moonlight.  
  
When Chiaki was finally able to take his eyes off her legs he looked up at her face again and she had tears in her eyes. He had no idea on anything she said. Chiaki had a puzzled face, which made Maron think that she was making a fool out of herself so she said "oh... I... am sorry for... for bothering you... I... I think I will go back..." And she turned around to leave. Few seconds ago Chiaki wanted her to leave him alone but now, he didn't want her to leave him. He ran towards her and hugged her from the back. He wrapped his arms around her tiny waist and set his chin on her shoulder. At first Maron struggled to break free but then she didn't move.  
  
"I... I'm sorry Maron, I was just... thinking about something." Chiaki didn't want to say the real reason it would embarrass him. He picked her up and placed her on his bed. He quickly took his shirt off and said, "I'll make up for making you cry" and flashed his million dollars worth smile. Maron giggled as Chiaki rolled on top of her. She's never done this before and never knew it would be with Chiaki either. Chiaki had his arms on each side of Maron's head and he gave her a passionate kiss, as Maron placed her arms around his neck. Chiaki slowly took Maron's thin dress off and was surprised to see that she was braless. "Uh... I was about to go to sleep when Fin told me this, so this is like my PJ." Maron explained flushing red. But it didn't matter to Chiaki, the less she had on better for him.  
  
He then quickly took of the rest of his clothes, while Maron quickly too her underwear off. Chiaki carefully caressed Maron's face, and then trailed down to her belly, and then her back. Maron smiled as she played with his hair and just running her fingers through his hair. She trailed down his back feelings every muscle. She was surprised to see that Chiaki actually had 6 pacs.  
  
Maron didn't know that anyone could be as loveable as Chiaki; she reached out and wrapped her arms around Chiaki's neck, bringing him down with her. She started to laugh, "uh... Maron, you are scaring me... I think you've gone crazy." Chiaki said as he tried to breathe. "Yea, I've gone crazy over you~" Maron whispered in his ears sending chills down his back. Chiaki turned bright red at her words, and Maron gave him a passionate kiss.  
  
Chiaki made Maron stop laughing by slowly pushing himself into her. [A/N: kekeke just to tell you I absolutely suck at scenes like this so don't complain if it is corny, I am just trying to continue my story, or maybe I should have skipped it.] Chiaki could feel that Maron was in pain because she had her eyes tightly closed. But Chiaki didn't stop, he thrust in a bit harder and with Maron's scream he broke through her natural barrier.  
  
Maron was breathing rapidly but soon she calmed down. "Whoa, are you ok? Did I hurt you THAT much?" Chiaki looked a bit worried, because he didn't know it would hurt her that much. "Nah, it's okei" Maron softly spoke and smile. She couldn't look any cuter to Chiaki's eyes, he got closer to her for another kiss, Chiaki couldn't hold in his smile while kissing, for now, he was truly happy.  
  
They whispered as the night passed on - -------------------------------------------------------- Morning - Western Castle - Chiaki's room  
  
Maron woke up and felt Chiaki's arm tightly wrapped around her. She felt safe and warm in his embrace. But she had to get back to her palace or else the people in her palace would know she has been gone over night. She slowly got up and she put on her clothes, when she was about to leave Chiaki woke up. "Maron? Where are you going?" Chiaki asked, he wanted to be with her for just a bit longer, to hold her and to kiss her. "I have to go back or else the people in my palace would find out I've been missing." Maron explained. Then Chiaki said "Oh... well... can't you stay... a bit longer... p... please?" Maron turned around at that last word "please" she has never heard him say that. It wasn't an order nor a command, but a request.  
  
Maron turned around and saw Chiaki sitting up in bed, only half of his body covered and a thin sheet of sweat glittering off the sunlight. She was attracted again, without and answer she jumped into his arms, making him fall back. She straddled across his chest, and locked her hands with his. She bent down to kiss him when Noin walked in the door. 


	9. The End

I feel so happy because 3 people added me to their favorite Author list!!  
  
Jo-Ryan Salazar Lunashadow Sleepy Shadow Mistress  
  
Kekeke thnx!!  
  
3/15/03  
  
OMG I am so into GLAY the Japanese visual rock band! I love their music and JIRO is my favorite guy! _ even though they are all in their 30s. JIRO and HISASHI are my favorite! _ They both play da guitar and they are both 31 and they are both married... But it's ok JIRO is still hot!  
  
I am also into a lot of other Japanese singers such as: Hyde, L'arc~en~ciel, Lucifer, Arashi, Dir En Grey, BAROQUE!!!!!, Psycho Le Cemu, MIYAVI!!!!!!! And alotta other talented AND fine looking guys~ +_+ -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Maron blankly stared at the wall, Noin had made up things that weren't even true to make her father, the king, believe that she should get married with him. Thing just had to go wrong when Chiaki and Maron finally admitted their feelings. Because of Noin she was now banned to go anywhere out of the castle.  
  
----------------------------------------------------- 4 years later  
  
Knock, knock, someone knocked on the door. "Just leave it there I am not hungry!" Maron yelled. The door opened and she turned around to yell "What is wrong with you!? I said I..." Her voice faded as she saw who it was... Noin! "What are you doing here!?" Maron asked as she stood up and back away. "I couldn't last the day without having to see your face." Noin said quietly as he gave an attitude smile [only one side of his lips goes up and one of his eyebrow rises up.] He walked towards Maron and made her back against the wall [yes, I know I love to have the girl pushed back against the wall by a guy when expressing aggressiveness (?), that is why I always write about it in my fan fictions -_-;;]  
  
"I've just come to pay a little visit." Noin whispered in her ear. "It's been 2 years since we were married and not a one single kiss lasted without you pulling away and slapping me." By this time Maron had no chance, he dearly missed Chiaki, but had no way to see him. Noin couldn't bare to see Maron, his wife, think of another man all the time. He reached her back and zipped down her dress. He quickly slipped her out of her dress and laid her on her bed. She quickly got under the cover and turn away, knowing what will come next and that she can't run away this time. "Aw~ you don't have to be embarrassed, you are beautiful the way you are" Noin said with a playful voice.  
  
He quickly stripped himself and went under the covers with her too. He rolled on top of her and had tried to kiss her but she pulled away and this made him really mad. It thought by this time she would be giving in to him a little bit. So without warning he violently trusted inside her causing her to scream in pain. Without knowing she pulled him down towards her even thought she didn't mean to.  
  
As she settled down Noin asked "Do you want to meet with Chiaki?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------- Western Hemisphere - Chiaki's room  
  
"Gosh, cheer up!!" Yamato yelled at Chiaki, but he ignored him as usual. Chiaki sadly looked out the window across and beyond the woods was where his lover lived. *Knock Knock Knock!* someone was knocking on Chiaki's door. "Yamato go get it" Chiaki said so faintly it was almost like a whisper. "Hold on!!" Yamato ran to the door. As he opened it, it was a bit surprised.  
  
"Who is it Yamato?" Chiaki lazily looked back. Chiaki stood there and froze. It was HIM, the one who took Maron away from him, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!?!?!" Chiaki yelled at him. Noin whispered something in Yamato's ear and Yamato quickly ran out of the room. "What do you want?" Chiaki said fiercely. "Don't you miss Maron??" asked Noin with a mocking face. "Why do you ask?" Chiaki asked back. "Well little Princess Maron misses you badly" Noin teased him. "Well, how would I know if those words coming out of your mouth are the truth?" Chiaki couldn't believe that slick liar. "Just wait." Noin answered. After a minute or two, Maron's bird Fin, flew in with Maron's letter.  
  
And Noin was right Maron wanted to see him. She had promised a day to meet and the place. He carefully memorized it and neatly folded the letter.  
  
----------------------------------------------------- The promised night  
  
Noin had ordered Fin and Access to guard Maron just incase anything happened to her because he would be away. Maron was in her best outfit it was white, like a wedding dress. It was a strapless silky smooth, sparkling dress decorated with lilies. Noin saw that and he was very much jealous. Maron was so happy, she hasn't seen him for about 4 years! She's been missing him so much. Noin sat there watching Maron float around the room getting ready. She looked so beautiful to him, he really wanted her, but he didn't know how.  
  
Before Maron left the castle she turned around and looked at Noin. She quickly ran towards him and jumped into his arms and kissed him softly and whispered "Thanks!" in his ear and at the end of thanks she soft bit his ear lobe, which sent, tingles through his whole body.  
  
When Maron left Noin felt regret in his mind. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea, he thought to himself.  
  
----------------------------------------------------- The meeting place  
  
Chiaki would see a white figure from the distance, but he knew it was Maron. Maron ran as fast as she could and jumped into Chiaki's arms. "Oh~ I've missed you so much." Maron said as she received small pecks from Chiaki. "Maron, I hardly could have waited any longer to see you." Chiaki told her. "All this time, even though we were far apart I still..." And with a weird noise Chiaki stopped. Maron could feel something wet on her hand, which was on the back of Chiaki. She looked at it and it was BLUE. She didn't know what it was but she was able to make a quick guess... Chiaki had been shot by an arrow.  
  
Maron's eyes filled with horror the 2 words she's been waiting to hear from her love... But a strange like formed behind her. She turned around and was surprised to see Fin and Access BOTH together. The spelled cursed by a witch had been broken, so Chiaki WAS the blue rose! Maron turned around to see him but he was gone, instead there was a single blue rose.  
  
The book she had read about the blue rose years ago ended like this: After realizing what true love was, prince accepted his fate and vanished into a blue rose. But behind the tree a figure stepped out. A very familiar figure... The one she thanked... Noin, with a bow in his hand. He stepped out closer to the moonlight and stepped on the blue rose and crushed it to the ground, to help the end of the blue rose.  
  
That is why we only have people with yellow, red, white, black, and brown hair. Which are also the only natural colors of roses existing.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------  
  
The ending was corny and I am sorry for halving you wait for so long!! I've been so obsessed with Japanese rock bands I couldn't dare to type something besides band names... well hope it's ok! 


End file.
